<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Him Before You by Icylightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438729">Him Before You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning'>Icylightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Domestic Avengers, Everyone is so done with Tony, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sweet Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How the avengers knew Peter has Tony wrapped around his little finger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team &amp; Original Character(s), Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Irondad Creators Awards 2021 - Nominations, My personal favorite Irondad fanfics out there, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Him Before You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends!!! I'm in fluffy mood nowadays so here's another fluffy fic on father-son duo. Hope you guys like this one shot.</p><p>Sorry for mistakes </p><p>Enjoy :-)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BRUCE</strong>
</p><p>Tony turned his wrist and checked the time for tenth time in last fifteen minutes. Why was time crawling like a tortoise today? His stomach rumbled again and the billionaire groaned. He couldn't wait to get out of this boring meeting and feed himself. Right now Tony was so hungry that he could eat a whole Thanksgiving turkey without complaining</p><p>Tony thought about the leftover pizza in his fridge and his mouth watered. Yes, that pizza was definitely going into his stomach. If anyone dared to stop him, they will have to face Ironman's wrath. Another torturous twenty minutes later, the meeting was finally over and Tony quickly excused himself and ran towards his kitchen. Thank God the meeting was held in his compound so he wouldn't have to wait any longer</p><p>"C'mon my sweet sweet delicious pepperoni pizza" Tony entered the kitchen, only to gasp at an empty box of pizza on the counter "What the hell?"</p><p>"Hey Tony. How was your meeting?" Bruce greeted holding a half slice of pizza as he munched on the rest</p><p>Tony glared, hunger getting into his mind as he shouted "How dare you eat my pizza!"</p><p>Bruce took a step back on seeing angry veins on his friend's forehead "Whoa...what happened Tones? I just ate a slice"</p><p>"A slice!?" Tony fumed "There were atleast five pieces left! I know you get hungry at all times but that doesn't give you the right to starve others"</p><p>"Tony calm down. I didn't..."</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Stark. I took rest of the pizzas" Peter walked in holding an empty plate looking at Tony with his big brown eyes</p><p>Within seconds Tony's temper melted like a butter on hot stove and quickly waved his hand off "Oh okay.. it's absolutely alright kid. You are allowed to eat anytime you want. You're after all a growing boy. Infact you should eat more. What do you say we order cheese burgers and french fries from McDonald's huh? That sound good?"</p><p>Bruce stood frozen looking back and forth between Tony and the kid</p><p>Peter beamed and nodded enthusiastically "Yes Mr Stark. Thank you!"</p><p>Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulder "Anything for you Pete" he walked away but not before throwing a glare at Bruce, silent words that read <em>'This-isn't-over'</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STEVE </strong>
</p><p>"You burned down my lab!?" Tony yelled at Captain America who stood like an obedient child getting scolded by his parents. He looked up to meet Tony's furious eyes and smiled sheepishly "Technically I didnt burn down... I mean I'd put off the fire.."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You shouldn't be mad Tony. Listen to me okay...it's a successful story. I put off the fire almost immediately after I realized few of your projects were on flames" Steve's voice cracked and he sounded scared. It wasn't a pleasant sight, whenever Tony got angry</p><p>"I'm so mad at you right now that...that I want to throw your shield deep deep deep down the ocean"</p><p>Steve cringed "Okay that's fair but later can I go and get it back from the ocean?"</p><p>Tony glared even harder "What the hell were you even doing in my lab?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mr Stark I asked Mr Rogers to come with me" Peter released his web to which he was hanging and jumped infront of Tony "Please don't be mad at him. It's my fault. I miscalculated the equation and...then it exploded..it was me. I started the fire"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony's anger poofed in the air as the boy looked at him like a kicked puppy. His face was covered in black smoke and clothes burned in few places. Oh good God, he was so glad to see him safe</p><p>"I went to fix your radiator. Couldn't do it here since everything is all..." Peter hung his head down and mumbled "I'm so sorry"</p><p>"No no no...kid" Tony held Peter by his shoulders "Hey look at me. It's okay. No big deal"</p><p>Steve's mouth hung open. <em>No big deal</em>? <em>He was seconds away from throwing my shield down into deep deep deep ocean</em></p><p>"I don't care about the damn lab as long as you're okay. Look why not you go get cleaned up and we'll watch a movie" Tony spoke softly and gave a big hug to the boy. He shifted his eyes on Steve and glared '<em>Don't-ever-repeat-it-again'</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NATASHA </strong>
</p><p>"Tony what's wrong?" Natasha asked the billionaire after she saw him sulk on the couch with his arms draped over his eyes as the man let out long pitiful sighs. She had never seen Tony this upset before and it worried her</p><p>Tony didn't even look at her as he replied in sullen tone "I'm doomed Natasha. It's all over for me"</p><p>"What?" Natasha sat down next to Tony "What's going on? Is there an attack on earth? Do I need to call other avengers?"</p><p>Tony shook his head and again sighed "They cannot help me. They are nothing but bunch of idiots...especially when it comes to this particular issue"</p><p>"Tony you're scaring me? What issue are you talking about that even the avengers can't help?"</p><p>Tony spoke in most dramatic way possible "Peter's birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get for him"</p><p>Natasha openly gaped at the man "What!? That's your big problem?"</p><p>"Ofcourse" Tony nodded sincerely "I already gave him all the basic needs and more but now I'm lost...what should I buy that will make him happy"</p><p>"When is Peter's birthday?"</p><p>"June 1st"</p><p>"That's six months from now!" Natasha frowned "My birthday is in next month!"</p><p>Tony shrugged as if he was least interested "Happy birthday"</p><p>Natasha threw a pillow at Ironman "You're an idiot!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BUCKY </strong>
</p><p>"Dammit this hurts like hell!" Bucky gritted his teeth as he grabbed his wounded shoulder. The avengers were fighting against an unknown creature when Bucky was thrown harshly against a broken building, his shoulder getting sliced by a window glass. The wound was deep and he was bleeding pretty heavily. He was quickly brought to medbay where Bruce had treated him</p><p>Tony entered medbay and grinned "I thought you were tougher than this"</p><p>Bucky grunted, hissing through the pain "Next time maybe I'll use you as my human shield"</p><p>"I think..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mr Stark can I come in?" Peter peeked inside the room and Tony waved his hand "Come in kid"</p><p>"Is Mr Barnes alright?" Peter stepped in and Tony gasped when he saw the boy "Peter you're hurt!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Tony went to stand next to Peter and pointed to the side of his head "There's a cut over here"</p><p> </p><p>Bucky frowned. <em>Cut</em>? <em>It's barely a scratch!</em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh.." Peter shrugged "Maybe I got it during the fight. I'm fin..."</p><p>"No you're not fine kid" Tony grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him towards an extra bed "Lie down. You might have a concussion"</p><p>"Seriously I'm fine Mr Stark" Peter protested sheepishly but Tony pushed the boy down "I'm not taking any risks. I'm calling Bruce. We'll do the scans and take an x-ray...anything that will help you with the pain"</p><p>"But I'm not in pain"</p><p>"Oh God ..you're becoming delirious. Bruce I need you immediately!" Tony yelled as he proceeded to cover Peter with a blanket, properly tucking the sides "Lay still kid. It's gonna be alright"</p><p>Bucky glared, pointing at his injured shoulder "Ah...Hello!"</p><p>Tony glanced at Bucky and rolled his eyes "Relax, you'll be fine! Geez... don't you think you're overreacting here"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CLINT </strong>
</p><p>"It's really getting cold in here. Are you sure your heaters are working fine?" Clint shivered wrapping his coat tightly around himself. It was the coldest night of the year and Clint was stuck at compound due to heavy snow. Tony had turned on all his heaters yet the temperature was chilling their bones</p><p>"Yeah Clint. Bye the way this is the sixth time you asked?" Tony took a sip from his mug "It kinda got annoying after third"</p><p>"Do you have extra blankets?"</p><p>"Sorry don't think so" replied Tony and at the same time elevator dinged revealing a shaking figure who stepped in the hall</p><p>Peter pocketed his hands as he bounced on his feet "Mr Stark it was so cold down in the labs"</p><p>Tony sprang up from the couch "Wait here kid. I'll be right back" he ran towards his bedroom and came back holding two large blankets in hand and Clint's eyes widened in shock</p><p>Tony wrapped the overly large blanket over Peter's small form and made him sit on the couch. He covered the boy from all sides leaving his face open, pushing back his black curls as they fell over his eyes "There you go. Are you still cold?"</p><p><em>For Real</em>! Thought Clint</p><p>"Wait let me get you a hot chocolate milk" Tony turned around to leave and met with Clint's scowl "What? He's a spider. They get cold easily. I was saving extra blankets for him"</p><p>"Why don't you give him your coat?" Clint said sarcastically </p><p>Tony thought for few seconds before giving a serious nod "You're right. That's a good idea" he removed his coat and draped it over Peter's body</p><p>Clint couid only stare with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BONUS</strong>
</p><p>It was their day off and all the avengers had gathered in the living room watching Star wars movies. Steve and Bucky took the last two seats near the couch while Bruce pulled a chair next to television. Natasha was down on the floor with Clint as they munched on popcorn. On the couch was Tony who had his arm wrapped around Peter's shoulder, his other hand held the remote control. The couch was big enough for four people but Tony didn't let anyone sit on it. He knew Peter was going to sleep during the middle of the movie and he would have to lay down him so he'd be comfortable. One stern look from Ironman and no one dared to sit on the couch. </p><p>As the movie played Peter laid his head on Tony's chest and let out a yawn. His eyes were slowly drooping close as he faught to concentrate on the screen. Tony smiled at the boy's habit and ran a hand on his soft curls. He then leaned to whisper "Don't tell this to other avengers but you're my favourite"</p><p>Peter chuckled snuggling closer for warmth "I think they are aware Mr Stark"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END :-)))</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment  :-)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>